Reto HanniHolidays
by Mx.Vodka
Summary: Una recopilación de momentos Hannigram en época de navidad según la temática del día.


| En un principio no pensaba hacer esto que había visto en Tumblr hace unos días, pero mi querida Luna me mandó de vuelta el reto y entonces dije: "Bueno, ¿por qué no? Amo el Hannigram."

Espero que disfruten de toda esa recopilación, gracias por anticipado por leer. Será un One-shot por día, bastante simples y mediocres debido al tiempo que poseo en mis manos.  
En este hay referencias a fics que me gustan mucho y otras cosas.

Comenten que les pareció |

 **Galletas de navidad**

La cocina. Un espacio no muy especial para algunos, incluso tedioso para otros.

Para Hannibal no era así, tenía un vínculo exclusivo con aquel lugar del que no podía ni quería librarse. En su palacio, incluso, había una habitación donde guardaba todas sus recetas favoritas y en ocasiones las practicaba acompañado del fuerte placer que puede causar una afición. Invitar a alguien que no era un profesional a esta zona para que lo ayudara tenía una carga inquietante muy fuerte, por lo cual nunca pensó que fuera a permitir tal cosa con plena confianza, con la verdad allí, explícita. Sin embargo, allí estaba, siendo sorprendido por el mismísimo hado que como los dioses griegos no podía controlar, solo retener un tiempo.

Ese alguien que lo acompañaba era Will Graham, con quien compartía aquella cocina desde que se habían mudado a Cuba. Huyendo del amorío con la policía, intentaban tener una vida normal por unos meses. Solo unos cuantos.

En aquel lugar el mundo era suyo y lo conquistaban con las yemas de sus dedos.

Sus dedos firmes apretaron los de Will cuando este estaba colocando el azúcar dentro de un recipiente más grande. Este giró un poco, sin dirigirle la mirada.

─No me digas que estoy haciendo mal esto ─Hannibal no pudo evitar sonreír leve mientras apretaba el hombro del contrario para que se girara por completo. Will miró hacia atrás suyo, como si estuviera observando el hermoso paisaje más allá del balcón que se reflejó en sus ojos. Le dirigió una mirada atenta a aquella pintura efímera.

─En lo absoluto. Haz mejorado mucho, Will, me atrevo a decir que tienes un don cuando se trata de preparar masas, harás bien unas galletas navideñas ─en ese momento el otro giró sus ojos hacia él, había logrado capturar su atención. Le levantó las cejas logrando que su frente se llenara de arrugas con una sonrisa incrédula, casi irónica. Parecía haber tomado esa costumbre cuando Hannibal decía algo que le hacía gracia.

─Pensé que te gustaba más verme agarrar el cuchillo ─lo miró a través de sus pestañas, su mirada era fuerte y poco compasiva, pero Hannibal no hizo mucho más que parpadear.

─Nada se compara a verte manifestando tu fuerza ─tomó una de sus manos con parsimonia, acercándola a su rostro para apoderarse de su aroma a esencia de vainilla─. Tú poder siempre se ha lucido mejor en tus manos, al parecer incluso aquí en la cocina ─cerró sus ojos logrando percibir más allá, el bronceador, los perros y la sangre habían estado sobre aquella piel. Olía a complacencia.

La melodía de Johann Sebastian Bach, Aria Da Capo resonaba serena en la casa y las cortinas parecían moverse al son de la música.

─Tener cierto poderío aquí...─paseó su vista por el lugar─. Es lo mismo que tenerlo sobre ti y tu apetito ─susurró como una conclusión, bajando aquellos ojos a su garganta.

─...Sí ─Will parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos en ese momento, los silencios jamás llegaban a ser incómodos entre ellos, eran cierres, eran nuevos comienzos, eran conjeturas y presunciones. Hannibal soltó su mano con un breve beso sobre el dorso ya que no intentaba desagradar, pero Will sujetó la suya y deslizó su toque hasta su muñeca. Ambos prestando atención a aquellos movimientos que parecían tener algún fin incomprendido.

» Tú has elegido obtener este apetito, ya no controlar tu naturaleza, y es por eso que tienes más dominio que nunca ─agregó el caníbal dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera.

─Shh, siempre arruinas el momento. Incluso has vuelto a olerme de forma perturbadora, Hannibal.

─No he escuchado quejas antes ─usó un leve tono petulante.

Se miraron directamente, parecían estarse desafiando entre ellos a contrariarse, inclusive el apretón de la muñeca de Hannibal obtuvo más importancia y la atmósfera se tensó. Eso fue antes de que Will arrugara la nariz intentando controlar una risa que contagió al segundo a Hannibal. Fueron risas sinceras y limpias que les hicieron cerrar los ojos.

─Narcisista ─acusó. Hannibal se atrevió a oprimir de la misma manera la muñeca del contrario, sintiendo como se estremecía.

─ ¿No crees que un poco de eso que tú denominas narcisismo se haya incorporado a tu persona? ─musitó inclinándose. Sentía cierto orgullo hacia sí mismo, sí.

─ ¿Quizás? ─acarició con el dedo gordo aquella piel de forma inconsciente y suspiró leve mientras se apoyaba en la mesada detrás suyo.

─ ¿Disfrutas de la navidad cercana, Will?

─ ¿Qué fue lo que oliste? ─preguntó sabiendo que su pulso estaba expuesto, pero el de Hannibal estaba totalmente controlado.

─Estás satisfecho, parece que la vida aquí, junto a tus perros, junto a mí en la playa, te gusta a pesar de que no disfrutemos de la nieve ─Will pareció curioso.

─ ¿A qué huele la satisfacción? ─sabía porque se lo había dicho, a Will le interesaba su capacidad para oler el almuerzo de las personas o incluso rastros de hace meses en su piel, saber cuál era el perfume que usaban para impresionar. Pero sobre todo el que pudiera sentir emociones o enfermedades en aquellos aromas.

Se aproximó a su oreja, tardándose un poco antes de susurrar.

─A galletas dulces.


End file.
